Preston Academy
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: *Chapt. 6* Matt gets shipped off to Preston Academy. Everyone's there. Matt's a goth but he doesn't stay one for long ^.^ . He hasn't seen the others since the Digi World thing... Kinda HUMOROUS, I guess... This is SORATO and MICHI.
1. Sent To Preston Academy

Preston Academy 

"That is it Yamato!" Masaharu 'Malcolm' Ishida yelled at his oldest son, "you are headed straight to a boarding school!" 

"Whatever" Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, replied. 

"Don't 'whatever' me young man! Do you understand! You're going to a boarding school in America!" 

"Sure, why not" 

"Yamato Ishida, go to your room!" 

And so Matt went into his room. 'Damn, boarding school, fuck, well what do I care? It'll still be like living in this shit place except I'll be sleeping at school with gays'. 

'Gotta phone Nancy about this' Malcolm picked up the phone and dialed his ex-wife, Natsuko 'Nancy' Takaishi's phone number. After 3 rings she picked up. 

"Hello, Takaishi residence" 

"Hi Nancy, it's me Malcolm" 

"Oh, hello Malcolm" 

"Listen, Nancy, Matt got in trouble yet again at school" 

"What'd he do now?" 

"Put a kid in hospital" 

"Oh dear, is the kid ok?" 

"Yeah, should be but I've just had it with Matt, I can't take his attitude anymore so I've decided to send him to a boarding school" 

"... you think that's a good idea?" 

"Yes, he can shape up his life there, what do you think?" 

"Ok... but what about T.K? He'll miss his brother" 

"... maybe T.K should go too" 

"... you want me to loose another son?" 

"C'mon Nancy, it'll be good education at boarding school and T.K will like it, spending more time with his brother" 

"... ok, but when I want him to come back, he comes back, alright?" 

"Sure, sure" 

"And I pick the boarding school" 

"Go ahead, I don't know any" 

"Preston Academy, that's where T.K's best friend is, it'll help him adjust" 

"Ok, ok, tell T.K, can you enrol them?" 

"Ok" 

"Good, that's settled, well talk to you later" 

"Bye" 

Malcolm put the phone down and went to tell Matt. 

~~~At The Airport~~~ 

"T.K, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Nancy said to her youngest son, crying. 

"Mum!" Takeru 'T.K' Takaishi said, embarrassed. 

"What? Can't a mother cry when she won't be able to see her son anymore until the holidays?" 

"Well, you don't have to cry that loud!" 

"I am not crying that loud T.K" 

"Ok ok"T.K said with a sigh. 

"And I'm going to miss you too, Matt!" Nancy continued. 

"Yeah, whatever mum" Matt replied. 

"Yamato, don't be rude to your mother!" Malcolm said. 

"I wasn't being rude" 

Malcolm glared at his son. 

"Sor-ry" Matt said. 

"Yamato!" 

"I'm sorry okay?" 

"That's better" 

"Whatever" 

Malcolm decided to leave it at that. When they got to the terminal Nancy gave each of her sons a hug and Malcolm told the boys to be good and for Matt to watch out for T.K. 

"I am going to miss you boys so much!" Nancy couldn't help saying. 

"It's not like you really knew me anyway" Matt mumbled. 

"What was that?" Malcolm asked. 

"Nothing" Matt replied. 

"I can't wait to get there!" T.K said. 

"Why?" Matt asked. 

"cause-" 

WILL ALL PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 147 PLEASE COME TO GATE 12 IMMEDIATELY, THE PLANE IS ABOUT TO TAKE OFF said a voice over the intercom. 

"Gotta go guys" Malcolm said to his sons as he ushered them into the gate, "Bye, see you soon!" 

"Bye T.K, Matt!" Nancy yelled to her sons as the door closed. 

~~~On The Plane~~~ 

T.K sat near the window as Matt sat down beside him. 

"So why are you so happy about going?" Matt asked his little bro. 

"Because Kari will be there" T.K answered. 

"Why would Kari be there?" 

"Uh because she goes to Preston Academy, maybe" T.K said sarcastically. 

"And how was I supposed to know that?" Matt retorted, "I thought it was boys only cause no way would dad let me go to a co-ed school for punishment" 

"Well than maybe dad didn't know" 

"And how could he not?" 

"Well mum made all the arrangements" 

"Ok, whatever" 

"You know the other DD's are there as well" T.K put in. 

"What!? You mean ALL of them?" 

"Yep, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi and Tai" 

"Shit" 

"And also Yolei, Ken, Davis and Cody" 

"Who the fuck are they?" 

"The new DD's two yrs ago" 

"Oh, well whatever, but I think it's major coincidence that everyone decided to up and go to this Preston place" 

"Well Preston Academy is pretty popular" 

"If it is, wouldn't we have a hard time getting in" 

"Mum's best friend works there" 

"Oh, so how did all the others get in and why" 

"They applied years before, I haven't seen Kari in two years, I'm so glad I get to see her again and keep her away from Davis" 

"K, whatever" 

"And bout everyone going, well Mrs Kamiya thought it was best for them to get a better education, especially for Tai, Sora moved near there after our Digi adventure, you know, so her mum just decided to put her in a boarding school, Mimi moved to New York and begged her parents to let her go to Preston, Joe and Izzy bribed their parents to go because of Mimi-" 

"Ok, I don't really care about them and deffinately not about the kids I haven't met so now I'm just gonna listen to music so don't bug me" Matt said as he started listening to music. 

'Matt what is wrong with you' T.K thought as he looked at his brother who had his eyes closed and humming to his music. T.K looked at what Matt was dressed in; way too baggy and way too big black shirt and jacket, even for a tall guy like him, ditto for the pants and he had on black boots. He had two earrings in his left ear and one in his left eyebrow, he also had chains all over his neck and wrists. He also wore pitch black contacts and had dyed his hair the same colour and his hair was hanging over his face that you could hardly see it but Matt kept it that way. Yep, Matt Ishida was a goth. Why, T.K didn't know. 

It was hours later when the plane reached its destination. 

"T.K, we're here" Matt said, waking up his little brother. 

"Huh?" T.K asked, groggily. 

"I said we're here, so c'mon" Matt said. 

"Ok, ok" T.K said, getting up and following Matt down the aisle towards the front of the plane. When they got off they went through the usual checks and then came out of the front of the airport. 

"What do we do now?" T.K asked. 

"Wait for the guys that are suppose to pick us up, pick us up" 

"Oh, ok" 

They waited for 5 minutes and then a limo pulled up in front of them. 2 men in suits came out and asked if they were Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi. 

"Yes we are" T.K replied. 

"Well come on into the limo" one of the men said. 

Matt and T.K got in and after a long drive they came to Preston Academy. It was big, no humungous Matt saw as they past through the giant iron gates towards the entrance of the school. Once there, they got out of the limo and was greeted by an old stern looking lady. She must of been 60 and had her grayish hair in a bun. 

"Well hello, you two must be our new students, Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi" Said the lady. 

"Yes we are, I'm Takeru, please call me T.K, and this is my brother, Yamato, you can call him Matt" T.K introduced. 

"Nice to meet you both, T.K, Matt, I'm Mrs Steiner, the headmistress of this school, I hope you both will be glad here" 

'I bet I'm gonna be seeing a lot of her' thought Matt. 

"I'm sure we will" T.K said, politely. 

"Well, let's get you two settled in shall we?" Mrs Steiner said as she led the boys inside the huge building and to administration. 

"Matt, 11th grade, T.K, 8th grade, here are your timetables, dinner is always at 6:00 pm promptly, you get up at 6:00 am, lights out at 10:00 pm at the most, no sneaking into the girls dorms at all, got that?" Mrs Steiner said. 

"Yes miss" T.K said. 

"Alright than, you can go and unpack in your rooms, everyone has class right now and if you think you aren't jet lagged you may attend after you unpack, your room numbers are on your timetable, here are your uniforms, if you have any trouble just ask, sorry but I have to go now, a meeting, I'm sure you boys will fit in nicely" Mrs Steiner said as she gave them their keys and disappeared down a hallway. 

"Well, I'm gonna go unpack and go to class, maybe Kari will be in it, I hope I surprise her, I haven't told her about coming" T.K said. 

"K, I'm gonna go unpack though I ain't going to class, too tired" Matt said. 

"Which way do we even go?" T.K asked. 

"Left" Matt said, reading a plaque that pointed to boys or girls dorms. 

So the two brothers walked around, ended up going upstairs then stopped at a landing when T.K said his dorm room was in the 400s so this is where he got off. 

"Seeya later Matt" T.K said as Matt vanished upstairs to the 700s. 

Matt's room number was 777 and when he reached it he took out the key and opened the door. 

It was pretty normal but it had two beds. 'Shit, I got a roommate' Matt thought as he dropped his belongings on the bed that wasn't messy. He looked around, it had a small T.V and there were posters of soccer players on the walls.'Great, I get stuck with a soccer fanatic'. There was also a desk cluttered with books on top. Matt walked over and read the front of one. English, Taichi Kamiya. 'Tai! Shit! How could I get stuck in the same room as Tai! Oh this is great, just great' Matt plopped down on his new bed. 'God this is boring, I'm not even tired, maybe I should go to class and make new enemies, yeah I'll go to class' Matt glanced at his timetable, History, class room 214. 'Ok, I'm outta here, forget about the uniform, it's gay' Matt thought as he got off the bed and headed downstairs, taking an elevator this time. 

~~~History Class~~~ 

"And so the native americans..." The history teacher droned on as Sora Takenouchi tuned him out. 'History class is boring. In fact, every class is boring, well except P.E. Nothing new ever happens here' Sora thought. She turned to her left where her best friend, Tai, probably the most popular guy in school, was flirting with some random girl. Suddenly there was a knock on the door which got everyone's attention. Mr Lambert, the history teacher, opened the door to reveal a tall black hair kid dressed in all black. 'Ha, a gothic rebel probably, and he has no fashion sense whats so ever, I mean look at his clothes, they are so baggy and his hair!? You can't even make out his face!' Sora thought. 

"And you are?" Mr Lambert asked Matt. 

" The new kid, Yamato Ishida" Matt replied. 

"Oh, ok, I don't have time for this, please excuse me and take a seat and I'm assuming your not wearing uniform because your new, don't let me see you without one tomorrow" Mr Lambert said sternly. 

Matt walked past him without answering and found a spare seat at the back. The girls tried to keep in their giggles as the boys in the room smirked. Matt didn't care, he was used to it. 

"Oh, a rebel, no uniform" Tai whispered to Sora. 

"Yeah but I bet his an outcast" Sora whispered back. 

"You think?" Tai asked with a smirk. Sora rolled her eyes. 

The bell then rang as everybody got up and rushed out of the room quickly. 

"Ok class, essays due tomorrow remember" Mr Lambert yelled as students rushed past him through the door. 

Sora and Tai walked out into the hallway and saw a little commotion at the lockers. 4 guys, jocks, were surrounding someone with black hair. 

"I bet that's the new guy" Tai said. 

"Probably" Sora agreed, "why won't you go help him out?" 

"Why?" 

"Because he's new" 

"So? He decided to be a social outcast" 

"Tai he is going to get beaten up on his first day" 

"That's his problem" 

"You are a jerk" 

"Am not, I just don't like getting involved with things I'm not spose to" 

"Well, aren't those guys your friends? Tell them to get lost" 

"Look, I don't want to defend someone I don't even know, especially a freak" 

"Tai-" 

Sora stopped talking as a jock went flying into the walls opposite the lockers and knocked unconcious. 'Whoa' Sora thought. The 2 of the jocks than held onto each of Matt's arms as the 3rd punched him in the gut, reeling Matt forward. Matt than took his right leg forward and socked it into the jocks' stomach, making him bend over in pain. Matt than twisted his right arm and sent the other jock into the one holding onto his left arm, making them crash down. Matt punched the one bent over in the face and then did a double kick on the two other ones who were getting up, sending them back, sliding on the ground (A/N I just found out Matt's experienced in the martial arts, isn't that cool? It says so on his Toei profile). Then Mr Lambert came out of his class room and looked around seeing 4 injured jocks and Matt whom everyone was looking at. He gave a sigh then told some people to take the jocks to the nurse's office. He knew this new kid would be trouble, he walked up to him and said, 

"You're lucky I'm not alerting Mrs Steiner because this is your first day and she should be at a meeting right now anyway so I'm letting you go but... you start playing sport for me, you must be strong to take them 4 on so meet me at 4 tomorrow, I'll let you try out for a sport, got that?" 

"Why do I have to start a sport because you want me to" Matt asked. 

"Because, like I said, I won't tell Mrs Steiner so you won't get suspended on your first day" 

"I wouldn't give a shit" 

"Now, why wouldn't you? You're trying out" 

'Maybe I will take up a sport, it's pretty boring otherwise, not having the guys to secrectly play basketball with' Matt thought. 

"Ok, fine" Matt replied. 

"Ok, tomorrow, 4" Mr Lambert said, surprised the boy had given in. 

By now the crowd had dispersed but the people around were eyeing Matt but as usual, he didn't care. Sora walked up to him with Tai in tow. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Tai yelled at Matt before Sora could say anything. Matt looked at him amused, he knew it was Tai, same big brown bush on his head. 

"I'm not sure" Matt answered, "why don't you guess?" 

For someone with his image, his voice was sure sexy, Sora thought. 

"Why you, you, you freak!" Tai shouted. 

"Tai, shut up, you're making everyone stare" Sora told him. 

"So, this ass is trying to be smart" Tai spat. 

"Well, do you want me to be dumb?" Matt asked. Sora laughed and Tai glared at her and she shut up. 

"That's right, be quiet as soon as your knight in shining armour doesn't like it" Matt said to Sora. 

"What?!" Sora said, "he is not my knight in shining armour and I do not do what he wants me to do!" 

"Uh huh, you're just some girl who hangs off him probably because he's a popular soccer jock" 

"How'd you know I play soccer!?" Tai asked. 

"What?! Some girl! I'll give you some girl Mr Weirdo!" Sora spat. 

"Calm down Princess" Matt said. 

"You dick! How dare you judge me as a superficial bimbo!" 

"Hey you said it, not me" Matt replied. 

"You fucking bastard!" 

"Ok, enough name calling Sora, I thought you were meant to be caring, Tai sure isn't keeping you well groomed" 

"What!?" Tai and Sora both yelled, surprised he knew their name. 

"Oh by the way, to answer your first question Tai, who do I think I am?I think I'm Yamato Ishida" Matt said as he walked off to his next class and out of sight, leaving a very stunned Tai and Sora. 


	2. The Kiss

'That was Matt! Oh my god!' Sora thought. 

'Matt Ishida!? What the hell happened to him! Man, what's it been, 3 yrs since I last saw him since we went to different high schools and then a yr later from that I came here. Man he has changed. Ha, that would be an understatement, he is freaky!' thought Tai. 

'Haven't seen Matt in 5 yrs since I moved, wow he's... different' 

"Uh, Sora, that guy did just say he was Yamato Ishida didn't he?" Tai asked Sora. 

"Uh, I think so" Sora answered. 

"Man, Matt's a goth" 

"Yeah, I kinda got that impression by his appearence" Sora said, sarcastically. 

"C'mon Sora, you know what I mean, who would of thought he'd turn into a goth? He proclaimed to be the cool one remember? And then he changes into a complete freak!" 

"Goths aren't freaks Tai, stop being prejudice" 

"I'm not being prejudice! Anyway, let's go to class, we're late cause we've been standing around here" 

"Oh, damn" Sora said as she and Tai dashed down the hallway to their classes. 

~~~3:00 pm, After classes~~~ 

'Gotta look for Matt' thought Tai as he came to administration. 

"Well hello Mr Kamiya" the office lady behind the admin desk said. 

"Hi Ms Ladle, I was wondering what that new kid's name is, the one in 11th grade?" 

"Oh,well, that would be Yamato Ishida" 

"Oh, uh would you mind telling me his room?" 

"No I wouldn't mind since he is your roommate" 

"What?! He's my roomie?!" 

"Yes, Yamato Ishida, room 777" Ms Ladle read from her computer. 

"Oh geez, uh I gotta go, catch ya later Ms L!" Tai said as he ran quickly to the nearest elevator to floor 8. 

When he got there, he ran down the hallway and came upon his dorm room. He knocked on the door, waited a few moments and than the door opened, and sure enough, there stood the tall gothic rebel Tai had encountered previously. 

"Welcome home" Matt said to him. 

"What are you doing here?" Tai stated, going pass Matt,into the room. 

"This is my room" 

Tai rolled his eyes, "I meant, what are you doing here at Preston Academy" 

"Put a kid in hospital, old man sent me and T.K here" 

"You put a kid in hospital?! Yeah, I can believe it, after that show you pulled today, those were my friends man!" 

"So? Like I give a damn about your friends, they're just dumb jocks and they came up to me" 

"Why did you have to be my room mate? I'm room mates with my friends' new enemy!" 

"Whatever Tai" 

"Why are you a goth anyway?" Tai demanded. 

Matt shrugged, "I can be what I want to be" 

"But you didn't have to be a goth! You know they are outcasts!" 

"So?" 

"So-" Tai was cut off when there was a knock on the door. 

"Tai, open up" Said a female voice. 

"Yeah, c'mon!" Another female voice said. 

Tai opened the door and the first voice started, "Sora told me Matt-" 

And Mimi stopped as she saw Matt. 

"Hello Mimi" Matt simply said, smiling. 

'Oh my god, that's Matt!' Mimi thought. 

Matt saw the shock on Mimi's face and grinned even wider. 

"Yeah, but be warned Mimi, he's a jerk" Sora told her. 

"Wasn't I always?" Matt asked Sora which got him a death glare in return. 

"Yes you were" Tai said. 

"Ok, so why are you two here? Not to see little old me, is it?" Matt asked. 

"No, we were here to see Tai-" Sora started. 

"Yeah, to talk about me" Matt butted in. 

"So what?" Sora demanded, "I mean look at you!" 

"What?" Matt asked, looking at himself. 

Anger getting the better of Sora she said, "You're a down right freak! You think you're so good, smartmouthing and all, but guess what? People talk about how DEAD you look and you think you're getting the upper hand by ignoring them but they are because they're the ones teasing you so you loose Yamato Ishida!" Sora couldn't help it, Matt's attitude and calm way just pissed her off. 

Matt also felt himself burn up, he didn't know why but what Sora said had hurt him because it came from her, he didn't know why she had such an effect towards him. 

"Bitch, do you think I care!" Matt yelled, " get out of my room!" 

Sora and Mimi got frightened of Matt's voice and backed out of the room, Tai followed, figuring it was best to leave Matt alone, and shut the door. 

'Oh, I can't stand him!' Sora thought, 'but did I just say those things? I didn't mean it, he's just reached a new level of getting on my nerves! No one treats me like a bitch before, maybe Matt's the first so that's why I burst because it's the first time anyone was really mad at me' 

'I'll show Sora' thought Matt, 'Yeah, I'll show her, just around the right time too, my hair dye should be able to come off in 2 days so the day after tomorrow, Sora watch out...' 

~~~The Next Day~~~ 

Matt woke up to find Tai was already gone down to breakfast, it was 5:50 am. 

'Shit, I better hurry' Matt thought as he went out of his room and into the hallways bathroom with his tolietry stuff. Some guys had come later on to bring the rest of his stuff up to his room which included 3 humungous suitcases his mum had packed with clothes she had picked out and his bass guitar. 

He got in the bathroom and did the normal stuff than changed into identical clothes from yesterday, baggy style, from his suitcase that he packed himself. 

When he went downstairs to the huge cafeteria, he saw all the DD's with 4 people he didn't know, sitting at a table. T.K waved him over but he shook his head and headed to another small table to be by himself. At 6:00 am sharp, everyone began eating breakfast. 

"So that's Matt, huh?" Jyou 'Joe' Kido,asked. 

"Yep" T.K answered. 

"Boy" Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi commented. 

"That's your brother?!" Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya said, laughing quietly. 

"Shut up Davis" T.K said, glaring at him. 

"Yeah, he can look how he wants to" Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya said. 

"You gotta admit, it is weird though, I mean if he looks anything like you T.K, he shouldn't be hiding the way he looks, I mean, you're the hottest guy in the school now!" Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue exclaimed. 

"Hey!" Ken Ichijouji said to his older girlfriend. 

"Oh, sorry Ken, you're hot too" 

"That's better" 

"But still, c'mon, why'd he change?" Yolei continued. 

"I dunno, he just likes it I guess" T.K answered. 

~~~Last Class, P.E~~~ 

It just so happens that Matt was in the same P.E class as Sora. 

'Oh, no, now P.E will be dull because Matt's here' Sora thought. 

"Why aren't you in uniform!" demanded the P.E teacher, Mrs Hobson to Matt. 

"Chill, I didn't want to wear it but I already got detention for not wearing it anyway" 

"Well you got another detention with me for not wearing it, my number one rule : No uniform, Detention!, got that?" 

"Sure" 

"Do you have board shorts at least?" 

"Yeah" 

"We're swimming today so take your clothes off and jump in the pool" 

"You want me to strip?" 

"Yes, except for your board shorts of course!" 

"Ok, then, whatever" Matt said as he walked to the edge of the pool. 

Other people were already in the pool and Matt looked around, watching the girls in bathing suits. They looked pretty hot, Matt decided, after all, he was still a 16 yr old guy. He took off his jacket and saw Sora watching him. He smirked at her and she looked away with a tinge of red on her cheeks. Matt noticed everyone was also looking at him but continued taking off his pants, revealing his muscular legs. He then took off his baggy shirt as all the girls jaws dropped. 

'What. A. Bod' thought Sora, as she turned her head back to look at Matt who was taking off his shirt over his head. Sora couldn't tell because she wanted to go on looking at Matt's bod, but she was sure all the girls were drooling. 

'How does a goth have such a great bod? Goths don't exactly stay in shape, they're too much into thier 'black nature', heavy music and all' Sora was still staring at Matt as he slid down into the pool. 

"Well, people, are you just going to stand around or actually get into the pool?" Asked Mrs Hobson to the girls that were still gawking at Matt. 

Every girl in the room blushed and went into the water. Matt was in a corner of the pool, just standing there doing nothing but couldn't help noticing the looks the girls were giving him. He smirked as he saw Sora, again, looking at him... or more like his body just like the other girls. 

'I never knew Sora could be that horny' Matt thought, grinning at Sora who turned away blushing again. 

~~~4:00 pm, Gym~~~ 

"Kamiya, you're Captain of the soccer team this year, got that?" Mr Lambert said. 

"Yes, Coach" Tai replied, kicking a soccer ball around. 

"Where is Ishida?" Mr Lambert muttered. 

"Hey, Sora, what are you doing here?" Tai asked as Sora entered the gym, "here to check out the other guys huh? The other guys told me the girls in their P.E class were fascinated by Matt's body, including you" 

"I was not! And I'm here cause I'm bored" Sora exclaimed. 

"Uh huh" 

"Well, it's true" 

"Ok" 

"It is, I mean why would I even glance at Matt? I don't like him at all" 

"Ok, Sora" 

"I mean, Tai, how could you possibly think I like Matt?" 

"Sora, calm down, I believe that you weren't impressed by Matt okay?" 

"Okay" 

'Man, she sure has the hots for someone' Tai thought. 

'Was I babbling? Damn, Tai must think I like Matt now. Well don't you? huh? where did that come from?' thought Sora. 

Then Matt came into the gym. 

"Ishida! you're late!" Mr Lambert yelled. 

"What, like 2 minutes" Matt retorted. 

Mr Lambert glared at him, "And you're not in uniform, again!" 

"Sorry, I'll wear it tomorrow, and don't go beserk ok? I already got detentions for it" 

"Just show me what you can do, Ishida" Mr Lambert handed Matt a soccer ball. 

"Sorry, but I don't play soccer, I play basketball" 

"Alright then," Mr Lambert said, grabbing a basketball and throwing it at Matt, "Show me what you can do" 

Matt caught the ball with ease and threw it at the basket, the ball went through the net with a swish. 

"Impressive" Mr Lambert said for Matt wasn't even at the 3 pointers mark, "how bout a lay up?" 

"Sure" Matt said as he dribbled the ball towards the basket, took two steps and leapt into the air, his right arm over his head in an arc and letting go of the ball, it hit the backboard and went in. 

"Good shot, I'm making you team Captain, I want to see how you are under pressure, you'll be Captain until I say I want to change Captain's, got it?" 

"Sure, whatever" 

"Good, you can go now if you want" 

"K, I'm gone" Matt said, walking towards the door. As he past Tai and Sora he said with a smirk, 

"Liked my show and tell, didn't you Sora?" 

"What!? Of course, that is, if you had anything to show," replied Sora. 

"Ooo, that one hurt," Matt said with a smirk and with that he was gone. 

"Ooo, I hate that Matt," Sora said, fuming. 

"Calm down Sora, he was just joking," Tai said, smiling at the thought of Matt and Sora's little fight. 

"Calm down! Calm down! How can I calm down when that, that jerk thinks ever so highly of himself, ooooo, I'm gonna go after that jerk off and put him in his place, that egotistical ass!" Sora said, storming after Matt. 

"Don't give him too much of a shiner, Sora!" Tai yelled after her. 

Upstairs in room 777, Matt was lying on his bed when an annoying knock on the door made him get up and answer it. Sora came charging in and slammed the door behind her. 

"You're such a jerk, you know Matt!" Sora yelled at him. 

"Well, hello to you too" Matt said. 

"Man, I can't stand you!" 

"So why are you here?" 

"To, to, well, to tell you!" 

"Oh" 

"You are getting on my nerves" Sora said through clenched teeth. 

"Well then, why won't you leave?" 

"Cause I'm not done yet!" 

"Oh, ok, continue then" 

Sora screamed. 

"You are so conceited you know that!" 

"So I've been told, well, only by you" Matt said cooly. 

"You are not better than me, Matt Ishida!" Sora said as she pushed Matt back against the wall. 

"Who said I was?" 

"Your body language is saying so!" 

"Oh, so you look carefully at my body huh?" 

"That is not what I meant and you know it, Matt Ishida. Geez, you've got an ego the size of Texas you bastard" 

"Really? I thought it was the size of at least the whole of U.S.A" 

"You dick head, fucking idiot-" 

"Oh, such foul language from such a little girl" 

"-you asshole, retarded shit head, faggot, you frigen show off, self-satisfier" 

'She looks cute when she's mad' thought Matt. 

"Stupid cow, bitch boy, play girl wannabe, self-obsessed dic-" Sora was cut off by Matt's firm lips pressed against hers, for a moment Sora was lost in Matt's kiss. She had never been kissed like this before, it was so wonderful, she couldn't think, her mind had gone totally blank, it was like she was in this other world and she never wanted it to stop. She found her hand travelling up towards his hair and felt Matt's strong arms encircle her waist. She felt his tounge pry her lips open, entering her mouth where it met hers. 

'What am I doing!?' Sora thought, "I'm kissing Matt!" 

Sora quickly pulled back from Matt and before she knew what she was doing, pulled her hand back and slapped him. Sora stood there stunned. 

'I slapped Matt' 

'Ow, she slapped me' Matt thought as he brought his hand to his cheek. 

"I-I'm sorry" Sora said as she turned and got out of the room. 

'I slapped Matt, I slapped Matt because... because he KISSED me, Matt KISSED me...' Sora thought as she ran down the hallway. 

'I kissed her... man, I KISSED her... she's pretty good, damn, she was awsome!' Matt thought, lying back down on his bed to dream about another kiss. 


	3. Another Kiss?

"Matt what!?" Mimi screeched. 

All the digidestined girls were in Kari's room, after Sora had barged into Kari's room, since it was the nearest room to her at the moment, and Kari had phoned Mimi and Yolei to come. 

"Matt kissed Sora" Kari repeated. 

"But yesterday, he and Sora were at each others throats!" 

"Yeah, and they were practically at each others throats again, today" Yolei said. 

"YOLEI!" Sora, Kari, and Mimi, shouted together. 

"Sorry" Yolei said, sheepishly. 

"But, c'mon, _why'd_ he kiss you?" Mimi asked. 

"I dunno... wait, that jerk probably kissed me to get me pissed off! Yeah, that's got to be it!" Sora exclaimed. 

"Wait a minute Sora, you aren't angry that he kissed you, well, you don't seem like you are" Mimi said. 

"Well, I am soooo pissed off" Sora said, 

_am I?_

"If you say so..." Mimi said, rolling her eyes. 

"I am" Sora insisted. 

"C'mon guys, cut it out. Sora, we believe you. Matt had no right to kiss you" Kari said. 

"What I wanna know is, why did you kiss him back?" Yolei asked. 

"Well, I... I..." Sora stuttered. 

_Well I what?_

Yolei smiled knowingly. 

"Don't even think about it. I do NOT like Matt" Sora said. 

"Anyway, how was the kiss?" Mimi asked. 

Sora, Kari and Yolei glared at Mimi. 

"What?" asked Mimi. 

"Gee Mimi, you're a true friend. All you want to know is how the kiss was" Sora said sarcastically. 

"Hey, I just wanna know" Mimi said defensively. 

Sora sighed, "Well, it was... ok, I guess" 

"Ok? Just ok?" Mimi asked. 

"What? Do you want me to say it was the best kiss I'd ever had?" 

"Something along those lines..." 

"... ok, ok, so it wasn't a bad kiss" 

"Wasn't a bad kiss?" 

"It was a great kiss ok?" Sora said, "you guys better not tell anyone I said that, and off that subject now, it was just a kiss afterall, let's go hang with the guys" 

"Why can't we just talk about it?" Mimi asked. 

Sora looked at her suspiciously, Mimi blushed faintly. 

"Let's just go to the other guys" Mimi said, walking out of the room, Yolei following. 

"You coming, Kari?" Sora asked. 

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys later though, ok?" Kari answered. 

"Sure, ok" Sora said as she walked out and shut the door. 

"Did you hear all that?" Kari said. 

"Yep" T.K said, rolling out from underneath the bed with a grin, "I think two people have a crush on Matt..." 

~~~The Next Day~~~ 

Matt woke up to find Tai was gone, again. His clock read 6:45. 

_Shit, already late, might as well just jig the whole day... wait, wasn't I meant to show Sora that I wasn't a freak? Yeah, so I guess this is a school day for me after all._

Matt got out of bed and grabbed a towel, going out into the hall and into the bathroom. He sung quietly to himself as he got in the showers. As expected, Matt's hair dye was coming out. After he was done, he went back into his room. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was still in his face but it wasn't black anymore. (A/N Matt didn't take his contacts out this morning cuz he wouldn't of slept with them in anyway, duh) 

_I hope mum packed some 'normal' clothes_, Matt thought as he opened one of the suitcases his mother packed. He saw a bottle of gel, 

_cool_, Matt thought, grinning. 

He took out some clothes and began to pick out which one would make him look good. After that, he took out a pair of scissors and cut off some of his way too long fringe (A/N that would be bangs to americans, right?) that covered his face. He learnt how to cut his hair from his uncle who was a hairdresser. He then styled his newly cut hair with his mum's gel. After that, he put on his silver ring on his left ring finger, a golden chain bracelet thingy on his right wrist, and a silver necklace (A/N you know the ones that all the boys wear? With the round balls?) and also took out his eyebrow ring. 

_Oh, yeah, I'm ready._

~~~History Class~~~ 

"Hey, you know the attack on the twin towers? You know how some plane changed course or something? Well, do you know why?" Sora heard Tai ask a group of his friends. 

"No, why?" Tai's friends chorused with slight grins. 

"He" Tai said, indicating a fat guy near him, who they were obviously teasing, "leaned". 

His friends burst out laughing. 

"Kamiya and friends, is something funny?" Mr Lambert demanded. 

"No sir" Tai replied. 

As Mr Lambert turned back to the board, Sora said to Tai, "That was mean" 

Tai shrugged and then grinned, "I got another one, he went to a seafood resturant, when up to the buffet line, and asked for Free Willy!" 

Sora rolled her eyes as the group again burst out laughing. 

"Kamiya and friends, you all have detention for disrupting my class!" Mr Lambert yelled. 

"Shame" Sora whispered, grinning. 

_I wonder why Matt isn't here, he wouldn't possibly ditch class when he just got here, would he? And what do I care he's not here?_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mr Lambert walked over and opened it to reveal the most gorgeous guy Sora had ever seen. He had slightly long golden blonde hair that looked so soft and silky, she wanted to run her hands through it. And he had the most beautiful azure blue eyes she'd ever seen, she could look at them forever, never losing interest and just drown in them. He was wearing nice black cargo pants (A/N I don't know what cargo is but everyone says it so... but I mean like soft jeans or something, I know I'm weird ok, but people in Ausralia don't exactly talk about types of clothes, it's either jeans or pants) and had on a red collar shirt with a black tie. His top two buttons were undone and they exposed his chain and the top of his chest. (A/N If u think the fashion is horrible well... there's a drawing of Matt wearing the black pants, red shirt, and black tie, and DAMN he looks HOT, as alwayz ^^) 

_That guy is one serious eye candy._

"And you are?" Mr Lambert asked, while the guys in the room kinda glared at Matt, and the girls trying to get a better view with their mouths open. 

_Is he looking at me?_

"Yamato Ishida, remember me?" Matt said with a grin towards Sora. 

The class watched as Mr Lambert's eyes grew wide and then said, "Well, take a seat, after class I'll talk to you about rules" 

"Yes, sir" Matt said as he walked into the room, with all eyes on him. As he passed Sora, who had her eyes glued on him, he gave her a wink. 

_His eyes... they look familiar somehow... where have I seen them?... the digital world... huh!? The digital world!? Matt!?, _Sora thought as she whirled her head around quickly to see Matt staring at her with a smirk. Sora turned back around quickly, _Whoa, Matt is one hot babe. Scratch that, he's the babe of the century! But so what, he's still a jerk-_

"Hey, Sora" Tai said, cutting into her thoughts, "do you like that blond guy too? All the girls in this room, who are meant to be always drooling at me, are still staring frozenly at that guy!" 

"No I do not like that guy" Sora said, "that's Matt" 

"What!?" Tai said loudly, and falling off his chair while the room burst out laughing. 

"Kamiya! I've already given you detention, do you want another one?" Mr Lambert yelled. 

"Uh, no sir" Tai said, getting up and into his seat, "I just slipped" 

Mr Lambert glared at him some more and went back to writing on the board. Tai turned his head around to see Matt smirking. 

_Damn, Matt surprises me everyday, well, at least this is how I would've figured he turned out, but that would mean he'd be my competition! Damn..._

A few minutes until the bell, Mr Lambert said, "Kamiya and friends, detention with me after classes at three, you too Ishida, you turn up late and without uniform again" 

"Ishida isn't here, sir" A friend of Tai's said. 

"What are you talking about, he's right over there" Mr Lambert said, pointing at the 'new' handsome guy. 

The girls gasps as the boys just stared at Matt. Then the bell rang. Sora was the only one who got out of her seat and walked out the door, she didn't want Matt to know he had any affect on her whatsoever and besides, class was over, the others continued gawking at Matt who then calmly got out of his seat and out the door. After a few moments, the girls all rushed out the door, following the brand new hunk, never minding that he was the 'freak' yesterday with the great bod... well, not minding **that **part. 

~~~After Classes, Detention~~~ 

Mimi walked into Mr Lambert's history classroom, she had gotten detention for applying makeup in her history class. Once inside, she saw Tai and sat in the seat next to him. 

"Hey, Meems" Tai said with a gorgeous smile. 

"Hey, Tai" Mimi said, giving a great smile in return. 

"So why-" Tai started. 

"Oh, look at that guy! He's a mega hunk!" Mimi squealed quietly to Tai, as Matt walked into the room. Tai rolled his eyes, he'd heard nothing in his classes but how hot Matt was, and now even Mimi thought so. 

"That's Matt" Tai stated plainly to her. 

Mimi's face showed shock, but then her face became covered in a big bright smile, Tai thought if it got any brighter, it could challenge the sun. 

"Matt!" Mimi said, "come sit over here!" 

Matt looked at her and then smiled and sat down next to Mimi. 

"Hey Meems" Matt said sexily. 

_Only I can call her that_..., Tai thought, getting angry. 

Mimi giggled, "Wow, you look good" 

"Thanks" Matt replied, giving her one of his award winning smiles. 

"Cut the crap, Matt" Tai said, "you doing this to impress Sora right? So go be your 'hot' self to her!" 

As Tai said the part about Sora, he noticed how Mimi's face kinda went down a bit, which made him even angrier cause this proved that she liked Matt. 

"What do you mean? I just thought it was time for a change" Matt said, "why would I care about Sora?" 

"So you don't care about Sora?" Mimi asked hopefully. 

"No way" Matt said cooly. 

"That's great! I mean, uh, um..." 

Matt chuckled, "It's ok Mimi, so, after this, do you think you can introduce me to everyone else?" 

"Of course!" 

"Great" 

"I'll come as well, we can all hang out" Tai said, not wanting Mimi to be alone with Matt. 

Matt looked at him and smirked and then nodded his head and said, "Cool" 

~~~After Detention, Cafeteria~~~ 

"This is Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody" Mimi introduced, "guys, this is Matt" 

"Hi" They all chorused, Davis's, and Yolei's never taking their eyes off Matt. Yolei cause she found him too much of a hottie, and Davis cause he couldn't believe this was the same guy the other day. He saw T.K smirk at him and immediately looked away from Matt. 

As they all took a seat at a large table, Sora and Mimi ended up sitting on either side of Matt. 

_Oh, great,_ Sora thought. 

_Yea!_,Mimi thought. 

Joe, Izzy, and Tai were all slightly glaring at Matt, seeing Mimi's radiant smile. Sora looked at how giddy Mimi looked and rolled her eyes, she knew Mimi liked Matt, it was so obvious now. Sora also saw all the smiles Matt was giving Mimi. 

_He doesn't like her back, does he? If he does, he is such a creep, first he kisses me and then he goes for Mimi! Wait, didn't I say Matt just kissed me to make me angry? Yeah, he probably was intending that but he wants Mimi... but when did I start caring who he liked? It's just Matt after all, that insensitive jerk, so what if he was hot, and caring back in the old days... He's a jerk now._

As the table broke into chatter about such things, Sora excused herself to go to the bathroom. After she left, Matt also excused himself and followed her. Kari and T.K exchanged worried glances cause they also knew Mimi liked Matt. Tai then scooted over to Mimi. 

"You look beautiful" Tai whispered to Mimi. 

Mimi blushed a bit and then said, "Thanks, so do you" 

"Do you like Matt?" Tai asked softly, looking into Mimi's eyes. 

"Uh... is it that obvious?" Mimi asked quietly. 

Tai sighed, kinda angrily but kept his cool, "You know Matt just followed Sora don't you?" 

"He did? He wouldn't go into the girls bathroom, no way" 

"You don't know when it comes to Matt, so aren't you gonna go follow them too?" Tai asked a bit harshly. 

That made Mimi angry, she had the right to like anyone, Tai couldn't stop her, so she got up from the table and left to where Matt and Sora had gone. Tai then followed her. 

"Get lost Matt! This is the ladies room if you hadn't noticed!" Sora yelled from her cubicle in the girls toliets. 

"So?"Matt said back, "no one but you and I are in here anyway" 

"Yeah, so what? Just get lost!" 

"Why'd you come here anyway?" 

"Why'd you follow me?" 

"Because you wanted me to follow you" 

"What?!" 

"Yeah, that's right, you thought if you came in here, by yourself, I would follow you, and so I did" 

"That doesn't make any sense!" 

"Yes it does, you wanted me to follow you so we could be alone" 

"You are one overly confident jerk" 

"Well admit it, you did" 

"What?! Oh, ok, I'll play along then, I wanted to know why the heck you kissed me!" 

"Play along? Whatever, but I kissed you because you wouldn't shut up!" 

Sora got out of her cubicle and charged up to a smirking Matt. 

"I wouldn't of been talking in the first place if you weren't a jerk!" 

"But you chose to follow me up to my room" 

"Yeah, to tell you how much of a jerk you were!" 

"I don't think so, you just couldn't resist me" 

"You have one huge ego, and I can resist a freak, now you're hot and all so go to all the girls waiting for you!" 

"You think I'm hot?" Matt asked with a smile. 

"I'm not blind! So go to one of your new fan girls, like Mimi!" 

"Mimi?" 

"Yeah, she's practically drooling all over you, you two deserve eachother anyway!" 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Matt demanded, getting a bit angry. 

"What?! You're hot, she's pretty, you two go together, and both of you can be so, so _un-friend like_" 

"Oh, so that's it huh? You want me with Mimi?" 

"You can go to Mimi for all I care, cause the kiss you gave me yesterday means nothing!" 

Suddenly the door opened and Mimi, followed by Tai, stalked in. Matt looked at Sora and then went up to Mimi and pressed his lips against hers. Sora watched as Mimi made a sound of surprise but then kissed Matt back. Sora's insides were tearing up, she didn't want to know why but she did. Her heart ripped in two and then she turned around and ran out the door with tears in her eyes. Tai stood there, looking at the 'couple' angrily before retreating as well, to follow his best friend and comfort her. 


	4. I'm In Deep Shit Now...

"Sora!?" T.K yelled out as a crying Sora ran past the table the other DD's occupied. 

Sora didn't stop, she just ran on, wiping the tears from her eyes, _I like Matt... Forget that, I LOVE him! And he just KISSED Mimi!_

"Sora! Wait up!" Kari and Yolei cried, getting out of their seats and following Sora. 

"Hey!" T.K yelled out, getting up from his seat and watched as the two girls disappeared after Sora. 

"Well, that was weird" Davis commented, "Why'd you think Sora's crying?" 

"Something happened, obviously" T.K said sarcastically, thinking, _What the hell did Matt do?_

T.K was pondering on that thought when Tai suddenly came upon the table with somewhat of an angry face, and asked, "Where did Sora go?" 

"I think she's headed for her room" Joe answered as Tai then took off, "Kari and Yolei went after her, don't worry!" 

Tai still continued on and Joe let out a sigh, "Something is definitely wrong" 

~~~Girls Bathroom~~~ 

Matt pulled apart from Mimi when he felt for sure that Sora had gone. He looked at Mimi's flushed face and shy smile. 

_Why the fuck did I kiss Mimi for!? Oh, man, I messed it all up, I'm going to hurt Mimi now, oh shit, and I like Sora! I like Sora?! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

"Uh, Mimi, I gotta go, see ya" Matt said as he walked out of the girls bathroom, pulling out a comb and running it through his hair as if nothing had happened. 

"Wait, Matt!" Mimi cried, walking after Matt. 

"What?" Matt asked, not stopping. 

"Well, uh, where are you going?" Mimi started. 

"To my room, I'm feeling kinda tired, so if you'll excuse me" Matt said, walking away from her. 

Mimi stood there, "Oh, ok, maybe we can talk about, about... What just happened, later?" 

"Uh, sure" Matt said, not wanting to hurt her feelings. 

"Great!" Mimi said cheerfully, following Matt, "So can I go up to your room later on?" 

"Well actually, I feel really tired and I don't think I'll be up to it, I'll probably feel better by tomorrow..." 

"Oh, ok, well I hope you feel better, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" 

"Sure" Matt replied, going onto the elevator, "See you then" 

"Have a good night's rest" Mimi said as the doors closed. 

Mimi then turned around back the other way, pass the toilets, and towards the cafeteria. She approached the others with a huge smile on her face. 

"Where's everybody else?" Mimi asked. 

"Gone" Izzy replied, eyeing her suspiciously. 

"Why are you so happy?" Joe asked, also suspicious since Sora had been crying and Tai had been angry, and here Mimi was, all smiles. 

"Oh, no reason" Mimi said airily. 

"Right" Ken said. 

"Matt just kissed me!" Mimi burst out. 

The boys just stared in shock, even T.K who suspected. 

"Well, isn't that great?" Mimi asked finally. 

"No, it's not, Matt is just going to hurt you Mimi" Joe stated. 

"Yes, most likely" Izzy put in. 

"Hmm"Mimi said, "Well, T.K, you're not against this are you?" 

"..." 

"Well, I don't care what you guys think! I'm sure my girl friends will think it's fab!" Mimi said as she stormed away from them angrily. 

"Don't be too sure" Joe muttered. 

~~~Girls Dorms~~~ 

"Sora! Open up!" Yolei yelled, banging on Sora's door. 

"Sora, what's the matter? Let us in" Kari said. 

"Go away!" Sora yelled from inside her room, tearfully. 

"No, we're your friends, it's our duty to cheer you up when something's wrong" 

"She's right" 

The door then opened, revealing Sora with a tear stained face. Kari and Yolei shut the door behind them as they went in. 

"What's wrong?" Kari asked. 

"Matt kissed Mimi" Sora stated plainly, sitting back down on her bed. 

Kari and Yolei were silent. 

_So Sora does like Matt... But so does Mimi, am I suppose to pick sides?_ Yolei thought. 

_I knew something like this must of happened... What am I supposed to do?_ Thought Kari. 

"... Well, so I guess you like Matt, huh?" Yolei said, getting a look from both Kari and Sora. 

"Obvious, isn't it?" Sora said sarcastically. 

They were yet again at a silence. 

"Sora, if Matt likes Mimi, well then, maybe you should just let it be, there are plenty of other guys out there" Kari said gently. 

Sora didn't respond. Suddenly, the door burst open, they hadn't locked it. 

"Sora!" Tai said, out of breath. 

The girls watched as Tai composed himself. 

"Forget about Matt, there are other guys out there for you" Tai started. 

"That's what I told her" Kari said. 

"See Sora, we're right" Yolei said. 

"I want Matt" was all Sora said, _and that little bitch has her, what the hell does he see in her anyway?_

"Well, you can't have him, he has Mimi" Tai said darkly. 

_Oh boy_, both Yolei and Kari thought. 

"He doesn't want Mimi, he just kissed her because I told him to go to her..." The realisation of what she had just said hit her like a ton of bricks, _I told him to go to her, this is all MY fault, I could of have him instead of Mimi but I gave him away to her... But now Mimi has him, even though it's my fault she has him, she still HAS him, and that's all that matters, that little whore._

Again, silence. And then no other but Mimi came through the door, all cheerful until she saw Sora's face. 

"Sora, what's the matter?" Mimi asked straight away. 

"What do you mean, 'what's the matter'?!, YOU'RE the matter!" Sora said, leaping off her bed, and onto Mimi. 

_Whoa!_, Kari and Yolei thought. 

"Sora!" Tai said, peeling Sora off Mimi, revealing that she had scratched Mimi on the face. 

Mimi brought her hand up to her left cheek where it had come into contact with Sora's nails. 

Sora then calmed down, and said darkly, "I'm sorry Mimi... But I'll have to tell you to get out of my room" 

"On my way" Mimi said coldly, walking out and shutting the door with a bang. _What's wrong with Sora? Is she jealous of me and Matt? But she said she didn't like him, that bitch! It's her own fault she didn't jump at her chance with him, but now he's mine, and I'm sure Matt wouldn't mind if I paid him a vist tonight, even if he is tired, after what Sora did to my face._

"Sora, why the hell did you do that?!" Tai asked. 

"I said I was sorry" Sora replied. 

"Why'd you do it in the first place?! Friends don't fight, Sora!" 

"Oh, really? Does that only apply to girls? Because what about you and Matt?" 

"Girls don't fight Sora!" 

"Sexist, aren't you? Or maybe you're going on about this because you like Mimi?" 

Tai flushed, "That's not the point!" 

"I think it is" Sora said, "Now, will you guys also go? I want to be alone" 

"... Sure" Kari said, as she and Yolei got up to go to the door. 

"C'mon, Tai" Kari said as she grabbed Tai by the arm, pulling him out with her. 

As Kari closed the door, Sora layed face down on her bed. 

_I can't believe I scratched Mimi. Oh my god, over some guy as well. Well, not over just some guy, this is Matt, the guy I actually think I love! I'm stupid, so stupid. To give Matt up and getting into a fight with Mimi. Maybe I should just 'let it be' as Kari said. So, Takenouchi, forget about having any kind of relationship with Matt besides a stiff friendship. I'll just leave it this way, I made the mess in the first place... But just because I've decided to live with it, that doesn't mean I have to like it._

And with that, Sora cried once more. 

~~~Matt's Room, 10:00~~~ 

_Man, is it ever so hot in here! A rich school and they can't even afford an air conditioner or fan for thier students. And where the hell is Tai! It's lights out and he ain't here, and if I know Tai, he does not like to get into that much trouble like I do. Ah, who cares. Man, it is so damn freakin hot in here!_

Matt got off his bed and pulled off his shirt. 

_That's a bit better, but it's still hot!_

Matt then took off his boxers, so he was only in undies. 

_That is much better._

There was a knock at the door then. 

_Must be Tai, but he's got the keys, right? Son of a bitch must be too lazy to open it himself._

Matt then got off his bed towards the door. He opened it but it wasn't the person he was expecting, it was Mimi. 

"Matt, hi-" Mimi stopped talking when she realized Matt wasn't wearing anything but his underwear. To know that, she would of had to look at his cock... Mimi blushed a deep red. 

"Mimi! What are you doing here? Don't you know it's lights out and you aren't allowed here!" Matt exclaimed. 

"But, I wanted to talk to you, Sora and I got into a fight" Mimi said, walking into the room, noticing Tai wasn't here, making Matt retreat. 

"Really? Uh..." 

"And so what if it's lights out? I'll do anything for you and besides, aren't you suppose to be a _bad _boy? A _very_ bad boy?" Mimi said, seductively, taking advantage of what seems to be a nervous Matt. 

Matt quirked is eyebrows up, but then smiled sexily and said, "Oh, I am a _very_ bad boy" 

This got Mimi turned on even more then the fact Matt was more than half naked. Matt pulled Mimi against him, Mimi loved the way his muscular chest felt against her skin. 

_What the hell am I doing! My pride an arrogance is like hell, can't I just let a girl lead me!? Do I have to be the one in control? Can't I just let Mimi go on knowing she was in full control of what's happening instead of me? Nope, I can't, I need to let her know I'm in control._

Mimi pushed Matt back further towards the back wall, on the way, Matt bumped into the desk, making all the books fall down with a thump. 

"Sora scratched me here" Mimi said, pointing at her left cheek. 

"Really? Well, I'll just have to make it better" 

"And how do you propose to do that?" Mimi asked coyly. 

"Like this" Matt said as he brought his lips down against her cheek and giving it a little peck. Then moving on down the side of her face and onto her neck where he sucked, making her giggle and moan. However, they quickly drew apart when the door suddenly opened. 

_Oh, damn, why does Tai have to ruin our moment?_ Mimi thought. 

In fact, it wasn't Tai who stood in the doorway. It was Mrs Steiner, the headmistress. 


	5. No One Wants The Guy?

"What is going on here!?" Mrs Steiner demanded. 

"Uh, well, you see, eh, uh..." Mimi stammered. 

"It's all my fault, I persuaded Mimi to come here after light's out" Matt said calmly. 

Mimi's eyes widened, _is Matt taking the blame for me?_

Mrs Steiner narrowed her eyes, "... And how exactly did you persuade Miss Tachikawa? By stripping?" 

Mimi's eyes widened even bigger, _did Mrs Steiner actually say 'stripping'?_

Matt however looked at his half naked body and asked, "Do you think I should go all the way then?" 

Mimi gasped, horrified, "Matt!" 

Mrs Steiner took a deep breath, "Mr Ishida, this school has no need for students with your behavior-" 

"So am I getting expelled?" Matt asked, Mimi thought she heard a hint of hopefulness. 

Mrs Steiner narrowed her eyes even further, "That's what you want, isn't it? No, I will not expel you, though I will ring both your parents, and we'll discuss your punishment. You both know the rules, no females in male dorms and vice versa. You two broke that very important rule, and you" she looked at Matt, "are more than half naked, what do you think comes to mind?" 

"Sex" Matt stated plainly but with a smirk, "Actually, you know Miss, if you hadn't come in here when you did, by what, a skeleton key or something, then Mimi would've been a rape victim. Though knowing her, no, actually knowing **me**, she probably couldn't resist me anyway and welcomed my big one" 

Mimi's jaw dropped. 

Mrs Steiner stared in shock at the smirking blonde. _Maybe I should rethink that decision to not expel this boy... No, that's what he wants._

"Well, I never-" 

Mrs Steiner stopped talking when Mimi suddenly slapped Matt across the face. 

"Yamato Ishida, you asshole!" Mimi screamed, then pushed past Mrs Steiner out the door. 

Mrs Steiner's eyes grew wide, _Kids these days..._

_Nice one, Ishida. Sure you tried to get expelled and get rid of Mimi at the same time but maybe you hurt her a bit bad._

"I hope you learnt from that" Mrs Steiner said to Matt. 

"What? That you should never tell a girl you were planning to rape her?" 

This time Mrs Steiner went up to Matt and slapped him. 

_What the hell!?_

_Oh my! I just slapped a student!_

"I'm very sorry, Yamato, very sorry" 

_Hey, that's child abuse isn't it? But how can I use that to get expelled? She's the one that hit me... Maybe if I hit her back... Nah, I couldn't hit a women, especially an old fart like her... Man, I wanna laugh._

"That's ok" 

"... Well, you shouldn't of said... those things" 

"Right, I shouldn't of" _Can't get expelled now, at least I got rid od Mimi though now I feel bad..._

"Well, Yamato, I think you should get to sleep, I'll tell you your punishments tomorrow... Where's your roommate?" 

"I don't know, he's not my problem" 

"It's Taichi Kamiya is it not?" 

"Yeah" 

"... Oh that's right, Mr Lambert and his soccer players are having a little party tonight... Well, good night Yamato, you sure you can stay out of trouble til morning? Don't answer that, bye" Mrs Steiner said as she then went out the door, shutting it behind her. 

_If I can stay out of trouble? What trouble can I get into in my frigin room... Besides I'm too fucking tired to try to get expelled tonight... Sleep._

~*~ 

Matt woke up as a pillow was thrust in his face, suffocating him. He pulled at it until finally he was able to fling it across the small room. He looked up to see Tai. 

"What the fuck do you think you were doing!?" Matt yelled. 

"Guess who I saw while coming back?" 

"Are we playing 'Guess Who'? Cool but maybe we should have the board with all the faces of the people I have to guess, too" Matt said with a grin. 

Tai made a death glare, "Shut up. I saw Mimi" 

"Oh" Matt said, "... Well, goodnight" 

"Are you just playing with everyone?" Tai demanded. 

"... No, I was going to play with Mimi tonight but-" 

"Shut the fuck up! Do you like pissing people off!" 

"I don't know, do I?" 

Tai looked at Matt, who had an innocent look of confusion on his face. _God damn you Matt, I'll talk to you in the morning then, when you become less of a dickhead._

**~~~Morning~~~**

Matt woke up. It was 5:30. Tai was already getting ready. 

"See you at breakfast" Tai said as he went out the door, it seems he had cooled off a bit to Matt. 

In fact, Tai didn't really mind what Matt said to Mimi last night because it got Matt on Mimi's bad side, leaving room for Tai to get Mimi. 

~*~ 

"Hey guys" Tai said to the other digidestined as he took a seat. He could see Mimi and Sora weren't on speaking terms, they were looking away from one another. 

"Where's Matt?" Mimi asked with disgust. 

The others looked at her weirdly. 

"Up in our room, he's not ready yet" Tai replied, _well I guess it's ok to say Mimi officailly hates Matt... she's still thinking of him though..._

_What the hell is up with Mimi, she sounds as if she can't stand Matt_, Sora thought. 

Sora then turned to her left where Kari was and said, "Kari, could you please ask _Ms Priss_ why she doesn't seem to be in favour of Matt now?" 

Kari opened her mouth to say something back at Sora but Mimi said, "Yolei, could you please tell _Sora_, hmm, saying stupid names is just sad, that it's none of her business?" 

Sora and Mimi glared at each other. 

"O. Kay, Maybe you guys should make up already" Joe said. 

Sora and Mimi both turned and glared at Joe. 

"Just a suggestion" Joe muttered, looking away. 

The whole table was at a silence, the others glancing from Sora to Mimi. 

Finally Sora decided to break the silence, "Why do you frikin want Matt anyway?" 

"Ha, Whoever said I wanted him?" Mimi replied. 

Everyone looked at her weirdly again. 

"You didn't say, but you showed" Sora remarked. 

"Oh shut up bitch!" Mimi exclaimed. 

Everyone gasped. 

"I don't want Matt so your lil butt can have him now!" Mimi continued. 

Matt then came into veiw of the others, and headed straight for the table. 

"Speak of the devil" Joe said. 

"Yo guys, what's up?" Matt asked without a care in the world. 

"I'm not a guy, and the sky is up" Mimi said. 

"Um, yeah" Matt said as he took a seat. 

Mimi's eyes stared long and hard at him, as if waiting for Matt to break. But he didn't, he just went on talking though he never looked at Mimi for long, or Sora for that reason. 

**~~~After Breakfast~~~ **

"Mr Ishida, had a good night's sleep I hope" Mrs Steiner said as Matt was just about to leave the cafeteria. 

"Of course" Matt replied. 

"I rang your parents, your mum was very shocked to hear what I had to tell her, your dad on the other hand... Wasn't so surprised" 

"Of course" Matt repeated, smirking. 

"I looked over your timetable, it seems you have study hall today. Instead of that, you will be cleaning locker rooms, that's one of your punishments" 

"Whatever" 

"Be at my office when it's time" Mrs Steiner stated, then walked off. 

"You deserved it, you deserve more than that" Tai said as he pushed past Matt. 

Matt watched Tai walk off and turned around the other way. Only to be confronted by Sora. 

"Oh, hey Sora, how's it going?" Matt asked. 

"How do you think, you bastard" Sora said. 

"Whoa, c'mon, I thought you were over the phase of name calling" 

"Aren't you ever serious?" 

"What? I am serious! That hurts" 

"I'm sure it does" 

Matt sighed, "Look Sora, what do you want?" 

"Ha, not you, that's for sure" 

"Then...?" 

"Bye" Sora said as she too took off. 

_Sora's weird... But cool_, Matt smiled, _I love seeing her like this..._

~*~ 

Matt was in the girls locker room, cleaning the floor with a toothbrush. As soon as he heard footsteps though, he jumped into an open locker and shut it. He wanted to see if anyone would notice him. 

"I'm telling you, Sora is going to end up with Matt" Matt heard Kari's voice say. 

"Maybe, but what about Mimi? I think she's got a pretty good chance with him too" Yolei's voice. 

"Well, all we can be sure of is that Matt better fix this mess soon or Tai will kill him" Kari said. 

"Yup, boy is he ever in love with Mimi!" 

"Yeah, just like Mimi and Sora seemed to be with Matt... Uh, day before yesterday" Kari said, then burst out laughing with Yolei. 

Matt heard the doors to the locker room open and many footsteps coming in. 

"Hey, Sora" Kari and Yolei both said. 

"Hey guys" Sora replied. 

"... So, any plans on how to get Matt back?" Yolei asked. 

"Matt back? I never had him in the first place..." 

"Um, yeah, so how's the weather?" Kari said, trying to change the subject. 

"Weather? We're inside Kari" Sora told her. 

Kari paused. 

"Yeah, that's exactly why I wanted to know how the weather is" Kari covered. 

Yolei stiffled a laugh, getting a glare from Kari. 

"... Yeah" Sora said. 

Sora went over to her locker, opened it up and flung her towel inside, which now covered Matt.Matt stood still, trying not to laugh.Sora however saw the big human like form at the last minute and flung the locker wide open as a laughing Matt then came tumbling forward, with his hands out, and landed on top of Sora, hands on her breasts. Sora who had just taken off her towel from her head, only had on a bikini. The other girls in the room screamed, and ran around frantically, some of them were half naked and there was a guy in their locker room. 

_I should really tell Matt to get off of me..._

_God damn she's like an angel... _


	6. Mimi Or Sora? Or... Claire!?

As Matt laid on top of Sora, gazing into her crimson eyes, he felt something for her. That 'something' was a feeling that had triggered him to kiss her that other time. Again, he obeyed to that feeling, and brought his head down closer towards Sora's... 

\\As his head came closer, slowly closing the gap between their lips, he saw her eyes slowly close. She was going to let him kiss her. His lips slowly brushed hers. To his surprise her lips responded. The kiss was slow at first, and slightly hesitant. But after a while their lips were caressing each other. His firm, soft lips felt so good, so wonderful. Her lips were so soft, so wonderful. As hard as it was to admit they didn't want it to end.// 

Suddenly, a pair of hands gripped onto Matt's shoulders and pulled him roughly off of Sora and onto his feet. 

"Young man, what the hell are you doing in here!? And kissing that poor young girl too!" 

_What the fuck!?_

Matt turned his head around to look at the person who had him in a vice like grip. 

_Mrs Hobson! What the fuck! How can that small bitch be so fucking strong!?_

"Explain!" Mrs Hobson demanded, then looked at Sora, "And child, get off of the ground!" 

Sora blushed and then got up. Kari and Yolei walked over besides Sora. 

"Well?" Mrs Hobson said. 

"First of all, can you let go of me!?" Matt semi shouted, "God damn you woman, your nails are killing me!" 

All the girls stared at him in shock. 

"How dare you speak to me like that! Headmistress' office, now!" 

"I thought you wanted an explanation?" Matt said smartly, smirking. 

Mrs Hobson narrowed her eyes, "Headmistress' office. Now" 

"Ok, ok, geez, don't stress, it's not good for you" Matt said as he left the room. 

_Fuck! I had to be a prick didn't I? Now Sora probably thinks I'm a real jerk! Shit! Now that just eliminated my chances with her. Oh man... But could there be a reason why I chose to be an asshole to Mrs Hobson knowing that Sora would think I'm trash then? Oh shit... Mimi._

~*~ 

"Ladies, calm down, the male has gone. As for you young lady" Mrs Hobson said, turning to Sora, "You will give me an explanation that that boy couldn't. Well?" 

"Um, well you see Mrs Hobson, uh" Sora stammered, "Well, I just opened my locker and he fell on top of me, and then he just uh, kissed me" 

Mrs Hobson narrowed her eyes, "And were you kissing him back?" 

"N-n-no, but it wasn't really his fault too" 

"If you didn't kiss him back, and he kissed you, it's his fault, is it not?" 

"Well-" 

"Mrs Hobson, it was totally Matt's fault" Yolei cut in. 

"What are you doing?!" Sora whispered to her. 

"She's saving your ass!" Kari whispered, and then, saying louder to Mrs Hobson, "Yeah, Matt pushed himself onto Sora" 

"Hmph, very well, you girls get dressed, carry on with your daily school routine as usual" 

"Yes Mrs Hobson" The three girls chorused. 

After Mrs Hobson left, Sora turned to her two younger friends and asked, "What did you guys do that for!?" 

"What?" Yolei asked. 

"Push the blame on Matt, what else!?" Sora glared at Yolei. 

"Sora, calm down, we just didn't want you to get in trouble, and besides, I'm sure Matt can handle whatever comes his way, he seems to like getting into trouble" Kari said. 

"Yeah, and plus... You _still_ like Matt after how rude he was to Mrs Hobson?" Yolei asked. 

Sora blushed, "Well, uh, he wasn't _that_ rude..." 

Yolei shook her head, "Looks like Sora likes Matt more than we thought, Kari" 

Kari grinned, "Seems so" 

"Shut up you guys" Sora said with annoyance as she got her clothes. 

~*~ 

As Tai was walking past administration, he saw Matt outside Mrs Steiner's office so he stopped and walked towards him. 

"You in trouble again?" Tai smirked. 

"Yeah so?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Tai rolled his eyes, "Why aren't you in Steiner's office?" 

"New student came, she's in there with her" 

"She? Hot?" 

Matt cocked his head, "Ok, I suppose, though I wouldn't get close to her" 

"Why?" 

"British loony" 

"Oh, I see" Tai said, nodding his head in understanding. 

The the door opened and the new student and Mrs Steiner came out. 

"Matt, won't be a moment, but I've got to get things sorted first, wait out here for a minute" Mrs Steiner said, then popping back inside her office. 

The new student grinned at the two hot boys. 

"Um, hi" Tai said, trying to be polite. 

"Heylo!" 

Matt and Tai blinked. 

"Heylo?" Tai asked. 

"Heylo to you too!" 

"Um yeah... I'm Tai Kamiya by the way, and this is Matt Ishida, and you are?" 

"Claire Parker!" 

"... Well, look at the time, I better be going!" Tai said. 

"Treemendus, can I come?" 

"Eh, heh heh" 

Matt grinned a big ass grin, it seemed to Tai. Tai shot him a glare. 

"Cool! So we're we going?" Claire asked. 

"Um... Cafeteria" Tai replied. 

"That's cool, "Claire said, nodding her head up and down. 

"See you two lovebirds later" Matt said, as Claire latched herself onto Tai's arm, and they were off. 

Mrs Steiner's head then poked out from the door, "Mr Ishida, you can come in now" 

Matt walked in and sat down on a seat. 

"So?" Mrs Steiner said. 

"Mrs Hobson told me to come here, after she found me in the girls locker room" 

"Oh... Why did she?" 

Matt blinked, "uh, I was in the girls locker room... When the girls were actually _in_ there..." 

"OH!" Mrs Steiner said in surprise but then quickly composed herself, "Well, Mr Ishida, what did you think you were doing there?" 

Matt raised his eyebrow, "Uh... You sent me in there to clean it..." 

Mrs Steiner blinked, "Oh, so I did..." 

"Alzheimer's bitch" Matt muttered. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing" 

"Well... I'll clear this up with Mrs Hobson, you can go now..." 

"Cool, later" Matt said as he got up and went out. 

_I didn't tell her about kissing Sora... Oh well, who cares... Sora, do I want Sora, or Mimi? Mimi, god damn, I never wanted her before, but last night, yep, she turned me on... I actually like it when the girl is in charge, I don't think Sora is like that in a relationship... Mimi is... Oh god damn, this is too confusing..._

Before Matt knew it, he had stepped into the cafeteria. He saw the guys(A/N and I mean the GUYS, Tai, T.K etc :P)seated at a table, with the new girl, and headed towards them. 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" Claire laughed as Matt approached, "Shurdup, shurdup, shurdup! That is just too funny!" 

Matt noticed the other guys sweat drop. 

"Eh" Tai said, "No, I'm not kidding, I actually _did_ go to class today..."  
This time Matt sweat dropped. 

"So uh, hi guys" Matt said, taking a seat. 

"Heylo blondie!" Claire said. 

"Um, hey" 

Claire looked thoughtful for a moment then, "Did you know blondes aren't that smart?" 

Matt was just about to reply when Claire continued, "I mean, they're so soooooooooo ditzy, it's like, they say 'like' all the time! I mean like, absolutely, they're just so, like, dumb!" 

"... Yeah... Um Claire? You **do** know you're a blonde right?" 

Claire blinked, grabbed a bunch of her hair and looked at it. 

"Oh so I am!" 

Everyone sweat dropped. (A/N gee, they do that a lot, don't they? Lol) 

"So anyway, Claire, why won't you let Matt show you around here, since you're new and all" Tai said with a smirk. 

"Would he?! That would be like, so so treemendus!" 

"Actually Claire, I'm new myself, but Tai isn't, I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Matt said, mirroring Tai's smirk that doesn't seem to be on Tai's face anymore. 

"Tai! Would you!" 

"Me!? Why'd you want me? After all, you're a girl, Matt's the hot new item, you should be begging for him to take you!" Tai said. 

Matt looked at Tai then said, "Tai, don't be gay" 

"I was-" 

"No, don't be gay" 

"I WASN'T BEING GAY!" Tai shouted, standing up. 

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at him. Tai blushed and sat back down. 

"Oook, nice way to get everyone's attention Tai" Joe said dryly. 

"Matt's fault" Tai replied, glaring at Matt who only smirked. 

Claire looked at Matt and Tai then said, "I've got an idea, why don't both of you show me around!" 

"Uh, bad idea" Matt started. 

"Why?" Claire asked. 

"Tai's gay, he might make a move on me" 

"WHAT!?" Tai yelled, standing up again, with an audience. 

Joe threw his hands into the air and then covered his face as Izzy, T.K, Davis, Ken, and Cody sunk down into their seats. 

"What? Oh my god! He is?! Ewwwwwwww, I tried to hit on him! Why didn't you tell me before!?" 

Tai narrowed his eyes, _ok, calm down..._

Tai composed himself, and smirked at Matt, "Hmm, if I remember correctly Matt, you were the one that, shall we say, 'hit', on me... And if you want to continue what you were doing with me, I ask you one thing" 

Matt growled, "What?" 

Tai took a deep breath, "HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF LUBRICATE!" 

The whole cafeteria cracked up laughing, and Matt lunged at Tai. 

"Fight, fight, fight!" Practically everyone shouted. 

The other DD's were stunned and just sat there. Claire however, started screaming and went towards the two boys that were fighting. She kicked out, hoping to hit one of them in uh, their unpleasant area... But they kept moving and she couldn't co-ordinate her leg well so she used her hand and reached out... Once she grasped something, she squeezed. Hard. 

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai yelled in agony. 

Once everyone saw what had happened, all the guys in the room winced. Even Matt, who backed up away from the 'british loony'. 

Tai curled up into a ball on the ground and yelled, "What the fuck did you do that for!?" 

Claire shrugged. Matt started laughing. 

"Shut up, Ishida!" Tai said. 

"Are you going to be fine, Tai?" Davis asked. 

Everyone went back to eating, Claire walked off with a bunch of girls that were asking if 'it' felt big. Matt couldn't stop laughing. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Tai said, getting up and glaring at Matt. 

"What are you laughing about, Ishida?" Matt heard a voice ask behind him. 

Matt stopped laughing and turned around to face Mimi Tachikawa. He saw that behind her, Kari, Yolei, and Sora were walking towards them. 

"Uh, hey Mimi" Matt started. 

"Hi" Mimi said bluntly. 

_Pink hair looks good on her..._

"Hey guys" Yolei said as they approached Mimi. 

"Hey Yolie, Kari... Sora" Matt gulped when he saw Sora turn away. 

_Red looks good to..._

_Why is he talking to that bitch!? He kissed **me** today, not **her**! ... But he kissed **her** yesterday..._ Sora thought. 

Nefore any one else said anything, Claire came back and latched herself onto Matt's arm. 

"Wha? Claire?" Matt said. "Uh, isn't Tai your guy?" 

"Oh silly Mattie, he's gay, you said so yourself" Claire giggled. 

The female DD's eyes popped out. 

"Tai's gay!?" They all yelled at once. 

Tai glared at Matt, "NO I'M NOT!" 

"Yes you are, Mattie said so" Claire said. 

"Mattie?" Sora couldn't help hissing. 

"What do you think you're doing, hanging off him like that?! I mean, not that **I** care" Mimi said to Claire. 

Tai frowned. 

"I'm sure you don't" Sora couldn't resist saying. 

Matt was getting nervous, _What if they got into a fight right here!?_

"Uh, guys, this is Claire... Uh, I was just about to show her around" 

_Oh great, take this hell of a wacko around just to stop a fight between Sora and Mimi... Worth it, I don't want them making a spectacle of themselves. _

Sora and Mimi steamed up. 

_How dare that stupid accent slut try to take Matt away from me! First Mimi, now her!_

_Sora is worst enough! Who does she think she is!? Me!?_


End file.
